the apple to my eye
by probably.lost.in.a.book
Summary: Jeera insists that she does NOT have a crush on Blake Ronnigan, but she's suffering with a huge case of denial. Everyone knows that except for her. Watch as she realizes and comes to terms with it. Bleera at Hogwarts AU, OneShot.


**Here's some quick notes: Alex and Kaiden are the same age, along with all of their friends. Can we please pretend that thirteen is old enough for people to be asked out and can we also pretend that aging matches up? Thank you.**

 **So I wrote this at all hours of the night and it's probably really messy and not good, but try to enjoy it anyways coz I tried my best :)**

 **P.S. I read this through and it's not the best, but writing it really made my love for Bleera grow, so I'm sorry, but I may as well post it.**

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Medoran Chronicles nor do I own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did.

 _ **[Bleera at hogwarts oneshot]**_

 **the apple to my eye**

 _Third year_

Jeera was certain of one thing: she did NOT have a crush on Blake Ronnigan. She-did-not-care that he had a bright smile that lit up the room. She-did-not-care that he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made her heart melt. She-did-not-care that he never failed to make her laugh. And she was not going to let Hufflepuff take the win from Gryffindor because of the crush that she did _not_ have on Blake.

Jeera had made Hogwarts history by becoming Gryffindor's youngest seeker ever in her second year, it was now her third year and she had never let them down. Not once. Therefore, as Jeera was circling the field looking for that goshdamn snitch she had no hesitation when she saw it. The asswipe that was somehow labeled _Hufflepuff's_ seeker was on the other side of the field, much to her enthusiasm. She dived down, chasing the stupid flying thing that would get her off the broom and into the great hall for lunch. Hufflepuff's seekerㅡMaxten… someone, she didn't know and frankly didn't care, how he was a Hufflepuff was beyond herㅡfinally got the hint about the snitch and Jeera could see him flying as fast as possible in her direction. But he was too late because she made a grab for the snitch and got it straight away.

"Jeera James has caught the snitch, she always was a good one. Not to bad for the eyes either, I remember someone asked her out once andㅡ"

"Sebastian," the commentator was warned by Professor Dumbledore.

"Right, sorry professor. And the win goes to Gryffindor, 350-180!"

The crowd went wild. Jeera flew down to the ground with the rest of her team and cheered with them. Playing quidditch was something different for Jeera, she could let down her walls and just be herself. There was no way you'd see her screaming and jumping up and down in any other situation. Not even if she got straight O's in her OWL's. Her best friend Annieㅡ also known as Gryffindor's best chaserㅡ ran at her and quite literally jumped in Jeera's arms. Jeera spun around.

"Jeera, that was amazing! It was like you had a new dose of determination or something!"

Jeera didn't mention how she was debating against her inner turmoil, trying to prove to herself that she didn't like Blake.

"I don't know what it was, I just really wanted that snitch."

They celebrated with the rest of them team for a couple more minutes, laughing and yelling when they were both lifted up by the rest of the team. Jeera and Annie then decided to go change, the rest of the team agreed with them and promptly followed them.

"James!" It annoyed Jeera how she still somehow heard his voice over everyone else's.

She kept walking.

"Yo, James."

Jeera stopped walking, closed her eyes for a second and continued walking ' _don't turn around Jeera, keep walking Jeera, you got this Jeera.'_

"JEERA!"

Everyone within their vicinity went silent. She took a deep breath and turned around,

"What do you want Blake?"

He smiled at her, stuff him and his stupid smile.

"Good catch."

"Thanks."

He stood there looking at her for a solid couple of seconds and then,

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Jeera blinked, once, twice, three times.

"Blake are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, because, yo- you annoy me. A lot. Yes, that's right. You annoy me a lot."

It was quite clearㅡeven to herselfㅡthat she was being anything but convincing.

Blake chuckled,

"Fine then, princess. You might've said no this time, but I won't give up. You just wait. You still have _years_ of me 'annoying you a lot'."

Jeera glared at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. She prayed that he didn't notice, but it seemed her prayers weren't answered because he smirked triumphantly.

"In fact, I might just annoy you _so_ much that you say yes out of pure annoyance."

Jeera finally managed to get herself back together. She rolled her eyes, turning back around.

"You wish Ronnigan, you wish," she called over her shoulder.

She heard him chuckle and kick the dust that was on the ground. She walked into the change rooms. Annie was waiting for her.

"What did he want?" She asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Jeera scoffed, "He asked me out."

Annie gasped and jumped up and down,

"Finally! And what did you say, pray tell?"

Jeera gave her an incredulous look, "I said no you douche."

Annie stopped jumping and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, he is the most annoying, conceded, narcissistic, big-headed jerk there is."

Annie frowned, "I thought you liked him."

"No."

"Could've fooled me."

"Annie!"

Annie gave Jeera a look, "Blake is so annoying, I had to sit next to Blake today, Blake _talked_ to me today. Blake this, Blake that. Jeez JJ you would think you were in love with the guy."

Jeera gave her the same look. If there was one thing she was sure about it was the fact that she was _not_ in love with Blake Ronnigan.

 _Fourth year_

Out of all the people, out of all the goddamn people in her muggle studies class she just _had_ to be paired with Blake. She would have prefered anyone other than him. Even the narcissistic arse Maxten… okay so maybe not, but still. Blake had not stopped annoying her. It started three days after that goshdarn quidditch game when she walked past him in the hallway. He was standing with his friends.

 _("Oi James!"_

 _She didn't even make eye contact, "leave me alone Blake."_

" _Go on a date with me then I will."_

" _Get over yourself Blake," she replied, whilst continuing to walk.)_

That was just one of many, many times he'd asked her out.

"Hey partner," he said, walking over to her table.

The girl who was sitting at the table gave Jeera a look that had sympathy cross amusement and went to find her partner. It wasn't a secret within the school that Blake was pining for Jeera.

"I feel like I barely talk to you anymore."

"That's because every time you do you ask me out," she mumbled under her breath.

Blake wasn't meant to hear, but by the smirk on his face she knew he had.

"What was that?" He asked, holding a hand to his ear for dramatic effect.

"Oh, nothing."

Jeera then explained to him her idea for their assignment which was to compare muggle schools with magic schools. She thought that they could meet in the library, do research and present their assignment as a speech. He nodded along and added some ideas of his own, it was moments like these that Jeera could actually tolerate Blake. When he wasn't being a total idiot, but then he would switch on the male bravado and all hope would be lost.

That afternoon the two met in the library.

"Is this a date James?" Blake asked when he arrived.

"Date? My sister on a date?"

Jeera turned around to see her younger brother Kaiden looking at her, an amused look on his face. Jeera shoved him.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not on a date itㅡ"

"Relax J, I know. The whole school knows."

She glared at him.

"Go find that other first year you have a crush on."

Red tinged around his face, "I don't have a crush on her. She's just pretty."

"Good, you're only twelve. Now shove off I need to get my assignment done."

He glared,

"You're only fourteen and you have him going after you."

"We're almost _fifteen_ , now scram."

Kaiden rolled his eyes and walked away. Jeera turned back to Blake, he was smiling.

"Sorry about him, younger siblings you know?" Jeera said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, trust me I know. I think my younger brother is friends with the 'pretty' one."

She laughed and Blake looked positively thrilled that she had. Her heart fluttered before she mentally yelled at it for being stupid. They went into the library and took a seat. Jeera found a book about muggle schools and started looking at it. She was about to point out that 'muggles don't use quills they use a thing called a pencil or pen', but when she looked up she found Blake looking at her.

"What?" She whispered softly.

"You're beautiful you know?"

Jeera felt the heat rush to her cheeks,

"Shove off Blake."

"What? I'm just telling truths," he whispered back at her.

That was a turning point for Jeera's feelings for him, although she didn't realise it. When she would walk past him in the hallways they would smile at each other.

 _(Jeera was walking with Annie to potions. Blake was walking in the opposite direction with one of his friends. He smiled at her. She smiled back, a real smile. She thought for a moment that he had finally given up on commenting, but alas it came._

" _There's that smile I love."_

 _She rolled her eyes,_

" _Give up Ronnigan."_

" _Never!"_

 _Annie nudged Jeera, "You're still smiling.")_

"And that is our comparison of muggle schools and magic schools," Blake finished, looking at the class.

The class applauded, he glanced at Jeera. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They took their seats.

"I didn't expect you to be so good at public speaking Ronnigan," she said, watching his cheeks go red at the compliment.

The professor walked over and handed them a piece of parchment with their marks on it. Jeera's read 'E (exceeds expectations)'. She peered over at Blake's, his said the same. He lifted up his hand for a high five. Jeera obliged and gave him one. For a Hufflepuff, Blake was cocky, but he was also kind-hearted, hard-working and as far as Jeera could tell he was loyal as well. Not a total buttwipe that Jeera always said he was. They left the class and walked to the Great Hall together before going opposite directions to their table.

"Bye Blake."

"See you soon Jeera."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw his friends pat him on the back. She even heard a couple of them whistle and when she turned around to see what was going on he just winked at her. She shook her head and turned back around.

Her resolve had cracked a little. Maybe she did like Blake.

 _Fifth year_

When the letter came in the letter Jeera was surprised to say the least. _Prefect?_ According to her family she was the only one it surprised.

 _("I'm so proud of you my dear girl," her Aunt Nisha had said._

 _Jeera held up the red and gold badge. Kaiden hugged her._

" _Good job J.")_

So imagine her surprise when she had gotten a letter from Blake, almost identical to hers telling her that he was Hufflepuff prefect.

Over the break they had been sending owls to one another, keeping in touch. He had sent her the most adorable pictures of him and his younger sister. She was on his shoulders, laughing as if there were no tomorrow. They had a little cottage and it was one of the prettiest things Jeera had seen.

They were on the train on the way to Hogwarts in the prefect carriage. They were sitting next to each other. The rules and regulations of being a prefect had just finished being explained to them. They were laughing and catching up as if they hadn't been writing to one another multiple times every week.

"I've got to go so hi to Annie, I'll see you around Blake."

He got up with Jeera,

"Yeah, I need to find Nick and Sebastian. They'll be waiting."

"Bye Blake."

"Bye Jeera."

With the sorting ceremony finished Jeera and the male prefect, Brendan guided the new first years to the Gryffindor tower.

"Jollybug, that's your password first years. Don't forget it."

They all forwarded inside and went to their respective dorms, Jeera was dead and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Jeera was approached by Kaiden at the breakfast table.

"Are you trying out for the quidditch team?" He asked, a little shyly because he was getting attention from all of Jeera's friends.

"Yeah, of course. You are too right?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be seeker, but I'll go for keeper or chaser until you leave school."

Jeera stood up and surprised her brother by hugging him.

"I'm planning on going for chaser this year. Seeker is all yours. You're good, better than I was. You've got it in the bag," she whispered to him.

And had it in the bad he did. Everyone was suspicious and a little nervous to hear Jeera was trying for Chaser this year, but as soon as they saw Kaiden in the air their worries disappeared. That was the first year both James' made it onto the quidditch team.

"Yo, James," Blake called from somewhere behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

He looked mildly surprised that she didn't made a smartass comment.

"I heard you're a chaser this year."

"That I am."

"You're going down."

"You wish."

Jeera's sure he did wish, but it didn't come true. The first game Jeera intercepted three passes that Blake had tried to throw. She promptly threw the quaffle to Annie, who then converted the intercepts to goals. She also cut him off four times whilst he was trying to catch a the quaffle, letting Maddieㅡthe other chaserㅡcatch it. At the end of the game they won by more than they ever had before.

"As you can see, having two James' on the team sure does wonders for Gryffindor. It's either that or the 'will they, will they not?' relationship between chasers Jeera James of Gryffindor and Blake Ronnigan of Hufflepuff."

A quaffle from Jeera's direction hit Sebastian square in the face.

"You're a big pain in the butt James," Blake called to her.

She laughed, "I try."

She then celebrated with the rest of Gryffindor for the rest of night.

It was two weeks until valentine's day and everyone from the third year above were looking for dates. Jeera was happy because Blake had stopped spontaneously asking her out in front of everyone, yes he still complimented her and annoyed her to wits end, but he'd stopped spontaneously asking her out. Well… mostly. It was the same story. He was just standing in the hallway with his friends and Jeera walked past.

"Hey Jeera!"

"Yes Blake?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. The look of surprise on his face and the looks of shock on his friends' were enough to make her laugh. But she didn't.

"You know, I might just have to take you up on that."

She was proud of herself for how cool, calm and collected she sounded. She was also proud, because herㅡJeera Jamesㅡ had flustered Blake Ronnigan. His face was tinged with red, he looked so shocked. He then, very obviously, collected himself and responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you ask me out properly I might just say yes."

"Duly noted."

Jeera smirked and started to walk away,

"Bye Blake," she called over my shoulder.

"See you Jeera."

She heard his friends wolf whistle and slap him on the back. And from the reflection of someone's sunglasses she could see him staring after her, his hands in his pockets, a look of pure happiness on his face. She then sprinted to the Gryffindor change rooms, because that two minute stop had caused her to be a little late, but she didn't care. Because what just happened had finally just hit her, and she was ecstatic.

One week later Jeera was on her way to muggle studies, she was excited because it was her only class with Blake. They barely listened and instead talked the whole time and yet they never seemed to get caught or get behind. Jeera called it the bludge central of the century. Jeera walked to the front of the classroom as the bell went and handed her and Blake's notes for the day. But when she turned around, Blake was gone. She was mildly disappointed, but promptly reminded herself not to be a stereotypical, stupid girl who got upset because a boy (who wasn't even any more than a friend) didn't wait for her. Jeera slowly gathered her things, not bothering to rush. There was no point, all she had was lunch. But when she walked into the corridor it was deserted, except for one person. Blake Ronnigan, kneeling on the ground, holding a bunch of roses.

"Jeera James. I would like to let you know that you are an amazing girl. You are beautiful, kind, strong-hearted, funny and never afraid to be a sarcastic little cow. And I love you for that," Jeera barked a little bit of laughter, smiling widely, "Jeera James, will you give me the absolute pleasure of being my valentine's date to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She smiled, a bright smile and laughed. When she'd said 'ask me out properly' she'd just meant not on the spot you know? Like he did the first time and not in a hallway full of people. This was bigger than expected, but she loved it.

"I would love too."

Blake stood up and scooped her into a big hug, he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. He handed her the roses.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that," he said, a grin still on his face.

Jeera laughed, "You gotta love the challenge though."

"That I do beautiful, that I do."

They walked to the Great Hall, causing many people to look at them because they were so late. The whole hall went silent, taking in the two of them standing next to each other, Jeera holding the roses. Then they erupted, everyone cheering. Even a couple of the Slytherins. She didn't know who started it, but soon the whole school was chanting,

"BLEERA! BLEERA! BLEERA!"

Jeera was sure that they were both bright red. They parted ways and went to their tables. Annie and Maddie flung themselves at Jeera. She shook her head, smiling despite herself.

The weekend rolled around and for the first time ever Jeera was stressing about what she was wearing. She had black jeans on with light blue converse and a matching blue oversized hoodie. With many, many layers underneath to keep herself warm. She had her hair out and her normally straight hair was curled. She went down to the front of the school and saw Blake there waiting, he looked good (as always). He looked up and saw her,

"Hey Jeera, you look amazing."

Jeera smiled, "Thanks, you too."

He smiled and they started walking. They spoke about the most random things, but he didn't fail to make Jeera laugh. When they got there he stopped.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't mind."

"The three broomsticks then?"

Jeera smiled, "Sure."

"So, what was with the big change of heart when it comes to dating?" He asked, sitting at a table after getting two butter beers.

"I was just desperate."

"You wound me James."

She laughed,

"No, I just- I just really like you Blake."

He smiled a genuine smile.

"I like you too Jeera."

She took a sip of her butterbeer. It was her favourite. They continued to talk about school, quidditch. Basically anything. On their walk back to school it started to snow.

"My hair's going to get all puffy," said Jeera, it was more of a joke than a complaint, but Blake silently took off his beanie and put it on her head.

She smiled up at him. Blake linked his hand with hers. She gave it a comforting squeeze. They walked in comfortable silence. When they got back Blake stopped.

"I've had a good time today."

"So have I, thank you for asking me."

"Thank you for saying yes."

She laughed and shook her head a little.

"Jeera will you be my girlfriend?"

Jeera paused, then smiled.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Race you to the Great Hall," Blake said, already running.

"Oh, you're on," she said running after him.

 _Sixth year_

Sixth year. OWL's, Quidditch captaincy, boyfriend, it seemed like Jeera had it all. Good and bad. It didn't take long for the school to figure out that Jeera and Blake were official, all you had to do was look. He held her hand in the hallway, hugged each other constantly and were even spotted kissing multiple times. They were now in the library, studying for their upcoming week of exams. Jeera's legs were draped over Blake's lap and she was reading a book labeled 'Advanced potion making'. She looked up at Blake, he had been working very hard these past few weeks, she was proud of him.

"Do you wanna take a break babe?" She asked, drawing his attention from the book to her.

He smiled, "Sure thing."

They got up, borrowed their books and headed out of the library. It was a warm weekend, everyone was basking in the sun. Although a couple of sixth years were spotted having panic attacks. Blake sat down underneath a treeㅡthat had very quickly become theirsㅡand pulled Jeera onto his lap. Over the holidays Blake had officially met Jeera's family.

 _("Aunt Nisha, this is Blake. Blake this is my Aunt, Nisha."_

 _Aunt Nisha gave her a knowing look, "nice to meet the boy that finally captured my niece's heart."_

 _Jeera cocked an eyebrow, "Finally?"_

" _Yes, Kaiden's told me that he was chasing you since first year! You are very stubborn Jeera James, especially when it comes to boys you like."_

 _Jeera blushed._

" _It's nice to meet you too Ms James," Blake said, chuckling quietly to himself._

" _Nisha's fine dear.")_

They sat under the tree talking about everything, the dreaded OWL's leaving their minds for a bit.

"Oi, that little rascal!" Jeera exclaimed, pointing to two figures coming out of the door.

Her younger brother Kaiden was walking towards the lake, hands latched with a pretty brown-haired girl.

Blake laughed loudly, "That's Alex. My brother's best friend I met her over the Christmas break."

"Intriguing. Come on let's go."

She pulled herself up, pulling Blake with her.

They walked towards the lake where Alex and Kaiden had their legs dipped into the water. Kaiden splashed Alex, she shrieked and shoved him lightly,

"Kaiden!"

"Well, well, well little sister. No wonder Bear and Jordan didn't shut up about your 'big, fat crush' over the break."

Alex blushed hardly, "Blake Iㅡ"

"And Kaiden, is this who you were sending owls to every day?"

By the bashful look on Kaiden's face she was that person exactly. They were all silent, then Jeera and Blake burst out laughing.

"We're kidding. Go back to your date," Blake said, smiling a little bit.

Alex's eyes widened, "No, it's not, we're notㅡ"

"Have fun little bro," Jeera called, noting the smug look on his face, before turning around and walking away.

The OWL's came and went in a small matter of time. Jeera thought she passed with flying colours, not that she was being cocky or anything. Blake felt that he had done okay, but he messed up a couple of things in charms. Other than that the two were happy with how they had done. Jeera had slowly befriended all of Blake's friends; Nick, Sebastian and Tom. Blake had also become something close to best friends with Annie and Maddie, it was funny to see them play around and be dumb. Jeera had been given captaincy of the Gryffindor quidditch team and Blake the Hufflepuff one. They had training every Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jeera tried her hardest to be a fair, level-headed captain, but sometimes her anger would get the better of her and she would get a little grumpy. But overall the team was doing really well, after winning the cup last year and finally beating Slytherin, it was now Jeera's chance to bring victory to the team and she would not let them down.

Two months later the _day_ came around. No, it wasn't Bleera's anniversary, or the day they got their test marks back, or the day they won the quidditch house cup. No. It was this day nine years ago that Jeera's parents had died. She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Kaiden ran right at her and jumped into her arms. They hugged for a very long time, letting the tears pour.

"It's okay Kaiden, it's okay. I want you to remember that it was not your fault. You hear me? Not your fault."

Kaiden nodded, they were both still crying. She looked up to see half the hall looking at them. Blake and Alex were standing a couple of steps away, throwing glances at each other. Jeera pointed at Alex and Kaiden walked slowly over. She wrapped him in a hug,

"What's wrong Kaiden? You can talk to me."

Jeera went over to Blake, who already knew the situation. She had told him the story the previous day. He hugged her and put a kiss on her temple.

"Just stay with me today, will you?"

"Of course I will princess. We're endgame you know."

Jeera laughed a little bit, wiping the tears away. The majority of that day was spent either with Blake reading their favourite book together under the tree, or mourning with Kaiden. It definitely wasn't an easy day. But it was made much easier by the love and support from friends and loved ones.

Slytherin's best (and only) seeker was concussed in the middle of their game that would decide who would play for the quidditch house cup against Gryffindor. Because of this the team bought out their spare seeker, a second year with gangly legs and a absolutely terrified look on his face. Slytherin lost 110-150. It was the snitch that gave Hufflepuff the win. Jeera cheered in the audience, some people scowled at her, but this was her boyfriend and she was going to be happy for him. They met back near the a random staircase that they'd decided to meet at and hugged. Blake looked ecstatic.

"Yes, Blake!" Jeera shouted, gaining some amused looks by some people passing by.

Blake scoffed, "You're happy that you'll have an easy win now."

"No, I'm happy for _you_ , you're the first captain in years that has gotten their team to finals. And if I happen to win that's just a plus."

Blake laughed, flinging an arm around her.

Gryffindor won, to absolutely no one's surprise. But Hufflepuff had put up a good fight. Plus Jeera got a post-win kiss from Blake, which was the best part of the whole day.

 _Seventh year_

Head Boy and Head Girl, the two were quickly becoming the power couple of the school, everyone knew them, or at least knew of them. And everyone thought they were adorable. They would spend days swimming in the lake, running around the grounds and helping the caretaker with the animals. They gave speeches at school assemblies and still went on annual dates to hogsmeade. Valentine's day came around again and Blake set up the cutest two year anniversary picnic for them. They shared the longest and most meaningful kiss that they'd ever had. It was sweet and tasted like strawberries and cookies. They then layed there for twenty minutes gazing at the stars. It was way past curfew, but when Professor McGonagallㅡa new teacher at the schoolㅡ spotted them she simply turned a blind eye and continued walking. Jeera had her head on Blake's chest and her legs straightened out. She turned on her side and looked at him.

"This is our last year Blake. Our last year of school."

He hummed in agreement, running his fingers through her hair.

"Promise me something?" He said softly.

"Anything."

"Anything?" Blake smirked at her, she hit his chest.

He laughed loudly.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me, that we won't drift," his joking expression quickly turning into a somber one.

"Of course babe. We're endgame remember?"

It was something he had said to her only once, one time. But he laughed,

"I didn't realise how stupid that sounded until you just said it."

Jeera laughed, snuggling into Blake's chest. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

The next day Jeera was walking in the halls, she saw Blake standing up ahead with his friends, it reminded her of the old days. Two years ago, but it only felt like yesterday. When he'd asked her out and she'd finally said yes, to a certain extent. She was about to tell him she was late for class when she heard,

"Oi, James!"

She smirked, "Yes Blake?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She stopped and looked at him, laughing a little,

"I honestly love you so much."

His eyes softened, "I love you too."

"Good, I'm late for class. See you around."

"Bye princess."

In the Christmas break Jeera finally got to meet Blake's family, along with Kaiden, who was dating Alex, she was just as good as a daughter to the Ronnigan household.

 _("Ah, the two youngins that stole my children's hearts. I'm Dorothy, it's lovely to meet you."_

 _She wrapped Jeera in a hug, before wrapping Kaiden in one. They both looked equally surprised, but pleased as well._

" _It's great to meet you Dorothy.")_

At the end of the day Jeera went to meet Blake at the quidditch field after his training, but he wasn't there.

"Yo, James. Blake's in the hospital wing. Bludger hit him in the face. He passed out."

Jeera nodded her thanks and rushed to the medical wing, she couldn't help but be a little worried, bludgers hurt like hell.

When she got there he was drinking what Jeera expected to be painkillers. He had a cast on his nose, Jeera saw the bone repairer bottle on the table next to him.

"You just had to hit your head and lose a few more brain cells didn't you?" She said, popping down into a seat next to his bed.

He laughed and shook his head.

"It's just a broken nose, it'll heal overnight."

Jeera nodded and took his hand in hers. He then went to explain the 'marvelous' story of how he got hit, the thing was he wasn't even playing, they were just being stupid. Poor Celia, the captain was trying to control them, but they didn't seem to listen until someone got injured. Typical.

Jeera's Hogwarts years couldn't have been any better, she had amazing friends and an equally amazing boyfriend. There was no drama, or stupid heartbreak like there always was in the stories. It was just her and Blake. The 'egotistical, narcissistic' Blake, that really wasn't either of those things. She was glad he didn't give up on her and grateful he never got bored of her. She had never had anyone else, but she didn't want anyone else.


End file.
